


As Long As You Love Me So, Let it Snow

by peggycarter (anaklusmos)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, buckynat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaklusmos/pseuds/peggycarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is taken from 'Let it Snow,' because that's what I was listening to while writing.<br/>Bucky and Natasha get to spend a Christmas together after a long, long time, and it's a lot like when they were young and first in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You Love Me So, Let it Snow

“Adults don’t drink hot chocolate,” Natasha teases. James, approaching her with two steaming mugs in his hands, grins mischievously.

“Well, they should start.” He hands Natasha one of the mugs. “Plus, these have rum and peppermint schnapps.” Natasha smirks.

“You are one classy guy,” she says, taking a small sip.

“I try, _solnishko_.” He hasn’t called her his sunshine in a very long time, decades possibly, but the Russian word slips off his tongue as easily as it had the first time. And it was true; Natasha had kept him warm then and now, both literally and metaphorically, and she was the centre of his universe.

She rests her head on his chest, humming softly as she fiddles with the seam of his tshirt. Christmas music was playing softly from somewhere, and their entire apartment smelled of fresh pine, from the battered Christmas tree James had chosen. James finds, for the first time in a very long time, he is content.

“Before I forget,” Natasha says, getting up off the couch, “I got you something.” She pulls out a neatly wrapped present and hands it to him. James unwraps it slowly, trying not to tear the paper. When he finally opens the present; an old record, she speaks. “It has that song—A Pocketful of Dreams—I don’t know if you remember, but--”

 “We danced to it, didn’t we? We were undercover as a couple. You were wearing a green dress. It matched your eyes perfectly.”

Natasha’s smile lets James know he’s right.

“When I first defected, I kept playing that memory over and over again in my head.” She looks up at him. “I’ve missed you so much,” she says, her voice soft.

“I missed you too,” he replies, kissing her gently.

“We’re together now,” Natasha murmurs between kisses.

He kisses her once more, and then stands up. “I got you a present too. It’s small, and uhh, I don’t know if--”

“James.” Natasha says, “Relax.”

James hands her the present, which turns out to be a painting.

“It’s you,” James says. The painting is of a scene Natasha is very familiar with, but from a different perspective. It’s her, dancing. Her flame red hair contrasts the pale colours of the rest of the painting; a fire in the snowy wilderness. Her expression is content, her limbs in movement. She remembers this very performance. It was when she first joined the Bolshoi, and she discovered that she really did enjoy ballet.

“How did you---” she says, staring at the painting. It really was breathtakingly beautiful.

“I got Steve to do it. I described it to him from memory and he managed to capture it pretty well, I think.”

She kisses him. “It’s perfect. I love it.”

James smiles, the relief evident on his face. He pulls Natasha closer to him, and she lies down in his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Natalia,” James says softly.

They watch the snowflakes slowly drift down to earth outside their window, both of them finally happy, safe and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, by which I mean they're what motivates me to write. No pressure though ;)


End file.
